


In Nothing

by emjam



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dependency, Dialogue, Drifting Apart, Gen, Introspection, Stan-centric pretty much, Teen Stans, fear of the future, very short and kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjam/pseuds/emjam
Summary: Their falling-out over the perpetual motion machine wasn't all that sudden.





	

“Hey, I don't really understand this algebra thing, can you help me?”

“Oh... hey Stanley, I'm actually working on my science fair project. And didn't I help you in class earlier?”

“Yeah... but I still don't get it.”

“Well, ask the teacher tomorrow. He's sure to help you out.”

“He doesn't even like me! He'll probably think I'm gonna prank him or something.” Before Stanford could bring up the incident involving a crate of whoopie cushions and a few screws removed from their teacher's chair, Stanley added, “That was _one time_ , Ford. And isn't this project thing due in like, a year or something?”

“ _5 months,_ Stan.” Ford bluntly replied, then turned to his machine. “Sorry, but you'll have to get help elsewhere. I _have_ to get this right.”

“Oh... okay.” Stan looked at the paper in his hands. “Wanna hang out later? Maybe take a break?”

There was no reply. Ford was muttering to himself and fluttering around the metal scraps, piles of books, and leafs of paper strewn about the desk.

“Alright, I'll just leave ya to it then.” Stan left to go stare at his homework on the couch.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that this thing could get Ford into some crazy college or something. And Ford always looked to his future with bright, excited eyes when talking about the project, clutching pamphlets of esteemed colleges and fantasizing about the perfect academic future with this machine under his belt. And Stan was excited for him, he really was. But when _he_ looked ahead, there was nothing. He couldn't think of anything that could get him a full ride to a college, because he couldn't think of a single thing colleges cared about that he had.

And when he thought about the future, it was dark and empty without Ford. At least with Ford, there was a plan. There wasn't a chance of getting lost alone, because they would be together. They could take on anything the world threw at them.

But it didn't look like that anymore. Ford was growing into this independent, headstrong person, planning for college and forgetting about the Stan O' War, and Stan was just... hanging on, not starting anything of his own, not planting any seeds, just...

_relying._

His pencil scratched through the paper. He sighed, and crumpled it up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In Nothing by Sea Wolf: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgNhISXvQMs
> 
> I feel like if I were to truly encapsulate all my feelings about this topic this would be a lot longer but I can't seem to write anything else, so here's a short thing.


End file.
